In a cooking range of a current oven, a fixing member for a heating unit has the following defects: large volume, complicated assembling and in a great quantity (three or more).
Moreover, the procedures for assembling the cooking range of the oven in the prior art are usually presented as follows. 1. A group of assembling brackets is welded around an inner frame of a cooking range plate; 2. A glass panel is imbedded into the inner frame of the cooking range plate, and fixed all round by a glue; 3. An installation fixing plate is mounted at an inner surface of the glass panel; 4. Each heating unit corresponds to four Z-shape snapping buckles respectively, and is fixed on the installation fixing plate by a bolt; 5. An indicating lamp holder is fixed on the installation fixing plate by a plurality of bolts. This assembling method is material-consuming, and complicated in assembling and maintaining along with many procedures, which affects the cost and quality of the oven seriously.